Flying pests, such as flies, have been an unhealthy and irritating nuisance to humans for as long as humans and the flying pests have co-existed. There are currently many devices on the market for dealing with flying pests, such as fly-paper, fly swatters, and even poison. However, none of these devices have completely eliminated the problem.